The punk Brit
by Zadkriel
Summary: America has a surprise for Britain but will a certain gentleman give him a bigger shock? Punk!Britain


I have to recognize reading power again with all their amazing reviews. I love it when people do that. But now is the feature event I give you punk Britain.

'Come on, open the door already' Alfred thought as he waited outside the door of a certain Englishman's tan cape house. He had wanted to surprise him by bringing the latest Harry potter movie but now he was stuck outside of a locked door. He banged on it once more before deciding that enough was enough.

Leaning forward he lifted a decorative rock and pulled out the silver key. He had discovered the hidden key when He had tripped over the rock and almost broken down the door. While his face was pressed against the walkway he had noticed a small sliver glint. On close inspection it was a perfect replica of England's house key. He had barley ever used it and he didn't think Britain was even aware he knew about it. But that didn't mean he was going to stay outside for hours. The island was shockingly cold.

Carefully he fit the keys into the lock and turned it. "England?" He called to the silent house. He was greeted with more silence. Quietly he walked down the hallway and heard the faint strains of rock music? He pinpointed the room it was coming from and started walking towards the closed door. Getting a little closer he could hear a raspy voice singing along with the already loud lyrics. He stopped to listen for a second. It wasn't exactly bad but it couldn't be England. That meant there was someone in his house. One of his brothers? Probably.

Alfred placed a hand on the door knob and opened the wooden door to see a punk. "Hey" he yelled angry someone else was in his friends house. The punk didn't even turn around, all America got was a view of his blonde hair dyed with streaks of green, blue and hot pink. "Hey" he yelled and grabbed a leather clad shoulder. The punk turned around his acid green eyes piercing and poisoning Alfred's clear blue because he knew who this was. Untidy bangs flopped over the venom laced eyes and a leather jacket fit snuggly around his shoulders over a gray british flag print tee shirt. Ripped black jeans completed the look and America couldn't help but gasp at the Brit nation.

"America you aren't supposed to be here." England practically yelled at him. Then he pulled tiny red earbuds out from his pierced ears. And hung them around his neck. In a quieter ,but still mad, tone he finished. "Why are you even here you wanker?"

"I umm came with the latest Harry potter movie i thought you would like to see it. Hollywood thinks its good." Alfred said rather lamely. "What were you doing?"

"Sometimes I need to follow what my people do." The Brit replied a little stiffly.

"So dude you dance around in your room all decked out just cuz they like rock?" America laughed, raising his eyebrows at the others country. "You do know punk has real concerts now right?"

"It's better to do this here," England muttered.

"Is that hair dye?" America changed the subject before he got into an all out argument with Britain.

"Yes" the island fingered his normally blonde hair and pulled a small green streak in front of his eyes. "So what I can dress like I want."

'Apparently he's even got the attitude' Alfred thought. "Is it washable?" America could just picture the gentleman nation showing up at a world meeting with his green suit and pink highlights.

"Why do you care? This is what my people look like. How am I supposed to be their nation if I don't even look like them?"

"So this is because of what your people are doing?"

"Yeah I fully intend to support them."

"Okay, how exactly?"

"They have punk rock i listen to punk rock. Have you heard green day? Its bloody brilliant. And if they dress like this well I like it and if anarchy is what they say should rule then authority is overrated anyway."

"Okay" Alfred shoved his hands in his pocket and bit his lip. "How long are you planning on doing this?"

"This is London, I am London, and i do this as long as I want." With that he turned around and America could hear the music playing again even from the earbuds. Soon the head banging and singing were back.

'For now,' America thought 'I'll leave him but I do have to wonder about the next meeting.' With that the superpower walked back out leaving the Brit and his music. Carefully he locked the door behind him and listened to the faint singing/screaming from England. The next meeting would be fun, a whole lot of fun.

The end

sorry about the abrupt ending but I wanted to leave it open for a squeal witch I may or may not write. It depends on whether people like this first one shot. But for now bye :)


End file.
